Illushions world
by InTheDarkestHowers
Summary: What if there was a experament that came before Mukuro? One that didn't even know of it's powers? this is the story of a girl who was powerful in her own right but didn't know. A girl who became a hero to her friends and a force that changed the out come of history. an 18/oc/69 story. told in short inter-conecting one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had to re- work this story because quite honestly I got stuck and when I went back to read some of it I realized it didn't make much sense so hear is the new Illusions World. It will be told in drabbles rather than actual chapters because I work best with that. I do apologize for any inconvenience to my readers and hope you like the new story line. Just so you know I did change my OC a little bit but not much she was just getting a little bit annoying for my tastes. **

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer is for the whole story. I do not want to type it again. I own nothing but my character and some of the plot changes. **

**A little Illusion**

Estelle was well aware that she shouldn't be out so late at night. Being only ten and a girl to boot she would be easy to pray on. But her mother was with her new boy toy and her father was off doing something or other and wouldn't be back for a few days if what her mother said was true. The girl was tiny though with mousy brown hair and not many people even noticed that she had walked by. She was more like the illusion that her mother called her than ever.

**Kidnapping**

Estelle never thought she would be kidnapped what with her not really amounting to anything to either of her parents she thought she was not worth it.

She seamed to need to re evaluate that thought.

**Experiment**

Being only ten and forced to listen to her mother and her lovers more often than not the only experimentation she ever herd of was not something she wanted to do. Learning that it was going to be scientific in nature and not sexual came as a relief.

At least until they started.

Her teachers lied, science wasn't fun at all.

**Death**

It had only been a month since she was kidnapped and she wished they would just kill her. She hated listening to the screaming of others as they where worked on and utterly despised her own examinations. She could feel death creeping up sometimes and wished she could fall into its soft embrace. Sometimes she would see the doctors walk by with a sheet covered bed and knew that another of her fellow experimentations had found the peace that she was denied.

Oh how she wished for death.

**Savior**

It was five months later that an unexpected savior arrived in the form of a police officer. He had stumbled on to the lab when he was searching a 'Abandoned' building. He had called for back up quickly and inadvertently saved the experimentations lives.

She found out his name was Kino Hibari.

**A/N: I decided for her to meet Hibari first then Mukuro in the Kyoko ark. Someone had pointed out that Kyoya wouldn't like her if she was with Mukuro at the time so I decided that she would meet him first. Thank you for reading. Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hear is the second chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Worthless**

After the rescue the child experiments where taken to the hospital which wasn't the best Idea in hindsight as many thought they where going to be experimented on again. It took a while to calm everyone down and make shore that everyone was healthy and not in danger of getting sick or dieing. Estelle was pronounced malnourished but other than that and a few bruises and a slight overdose of medicine she was ok. It took several hours to find her parents but when they did she wasn't surprised to find that they didn't want her. She had been experimented on and couldn't be used in a marriage merger for any of there companies.

In her mothers words she was worthless.

**Family**

Estelle was well aware that she had no blood family. Or at least any that would take her in.

Her father was a minor lord and was the only surviving member of a horrible accident that had killed both his parents and younger siblings. He had no living relatives.

Her mother on the other hand had a older brother and younger twin siblings, a boy and girl. Her parents where still alive to, but all of them where greedy emotionally frozen people who cared more about there image than any blood relation.

**Helping Hand**

It was after the fit her mother threw that someone said something. It was the police officer that had found her and the others.

"You are not only despicable human beings but also horrible parents. I would like nothing more to arrest you both for what you said to not only your child but a victim of kidnapping and experimentation. You truly are the lowest scum of the earth." the man stated in a low tone of voice. Ice practically dripping off the words. Her mother no, the woman who gave her half of her DNA opened her mouth to screech more when the officer continued. "As it stands I cannot actually do so at this time. However, I _can _tell you to sign over your rights to her or I will personally drag you to court for child abuse." The people who gave her life quickly agreed. After all they had no use for her.

After the papers where signed and filed the man came back and looked her over.

"My name is Kino Hibari and as of now I am your legal guardian. You will be living with my wife and son." He stated and picked her up. It wasn't a herd feat to do seeing as she was only four foot seven and only wade ninety pounds. She nodded and held on to the man. He was the only person who had bothered to help her after all.

**Home**

Kino lived in a small shrine in the middle of the city. It was beautiful to Estelle because it was simple. She had hated the modernized house her former family lived in. It had been cold and unwelcoming. The shrine however was colored with worm tones and felt like a home should. The main shrine was only one story tall and housed the ceremonial halls and the artifact storage. The second smaller part of the shrine was actually a house. It was one story tall as well but was much smaller and only contained a kitchen, dining room/living room, three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Most of it was painted a soft worn purple color and had a darkly stained wrap around porch.

It was home.

**Family Revised**

**Father: **Kino Hibari, he was a quiet man preferring to listen than to talk and showed little to no interest in anything at least until you looked into his eyes most of his emotions where shown in them, he just preferred to not be vary open with them. He was tall, About six foot two and slight for a man, had black hair worn in a small silky ponytail that fell to his shoulder blades and had dark narrow gray eyes.

He was a proper Japanese man.

**Mother: **Mashiro Hibari, she was a beautiful half Japanese woman with the most amazing pink eyes. Mashiro was a tiny woman reaching only five foot one in height and had a delicate build. She liked wearing her long light blond hair in a braided bun held in place by hair sticks and decorative combs.

She reminded Estelle of a mouse most of the time but when angered ( usually by someone hurting those she cared for ) she more resembled a lioness defending her young.

**Brother?: **Kyoya Hibari was strange. He referred to everyone as either Herbivore or in the case of his father Carnivore. He was tall for his age ( ten ) being five foot two. His looks he had obviously gotten from his father. He had medium length pitch black hair and light gray eyes which sometimes where flecked with purple.

She still didn't get why she had been dubbed Omnivore after glaring at him the first time she met him.

**A/N: And That is it. Thank you for reading. Working on chapter three already. Please Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter will be in Kyoya's point of view. I wanted to let you ( the readers ) see what he thought of Estelle. Most of you will notice that I changed my OC's name and age. Her name before ( Evangeline ) was just to long to wright all the time and her age which was three years older in the original story was a bit to hard to work with. So I changed it. Hopefully it will make the story flow better. Anyway on with the chapter.**

**Herbivore**

To Kyoya most people fell under this category. His Okaa-San for instance was listed in it, but she was the only one he respected. She had brought him into this world after all.

He saw little interest in them except to be pray for Carnivores. Most of these people where annoying and had a habit of crowding, there for where to be _bitten to death_.

**Carnivore**

Kyoya knew his Tou-San was one. He also knew that the older male was more powerful than him and deserved respect. So he ( grudgingly ) gave it to him. Not many other people where listed in this category however. To many of them either couldn't look him in the eyes ( they where to busy running away ) or talked down to him ( and where later admitted to the hospital ) as a mater of fact only two other people where carnivores in his mind one was his fathers cousin and the other was his marshal arts teacher.

**Omnivore**

It was a recent addition to Kyoya's mental categories. As a mater of fact only one person in it.

Estelle Spade or Estelle Hibari now.

When his Tou-San first brought her home she looked like she was just a Herbivore. She had light brown hip length hair that framed her face and stuck up a bit in the back, what skin he could see with all the bandages was pail, and she had a small frame, reminding him of his Okaa-San's. that was before she looked up and glared at him when she saw him looking at her with disdain.

He inhaled lightly in surprise. She had the most strangest eyes he had ever seen they where a light purple with a dark violet iris and outside ring. She also had a good glare for her age. It would have made any Herbivore runaway screaming. She was almost a Carnivore almost, If it hadn't been for the way she leaned a bit closer to his Tou- San he would have labeled her as such.

She was interesting.

_**Omake:**_

**Mate**

In the books that he read Kyoya had seen that word before and understood that the strongest always had one. His Tou-san had his Okaa-San and most of the older people he saw had one. He knew that eventually he would have to have one as well to have offspring. ( how you made them he didn't know ) he however did not want a simpering female that was weak. His Okaa-San was strong in her own right and deserving of her role as his fathers Mate but Kyoya wanted a woman that could challenge him.

He had decided that Estelle would be it.

**Challenge**

Apparently telling that to his parents wasn't the best idea. Both thought he was to young for anything like that which confused him. Why should he wait? She was one of the strongest females he had met so far ( at least in spirit and soon in body to if he correctly over herd her ask his Tou-San for a self-defense teacher ), she intrigued him and she was pleasing to the eye. What more could he want. He would just have to change there minds then.

It was a good thing he liked challenges.

**A/N: Ok, hope you liked this. I thought that it would be hard to Wright this but it came surprisingly easy. And I do wonder if any of you caught something in this chapter that will be brought up in later chapters. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok this is chapter four I hope you like it.**

**Dreams**

_~A man with wight blond hair stared down at her with a small smile on his face. His hand was resting on her slightly swollen abdomen. _

"_The first, this child will be the first of many"~_

_~A battle field surrounded her as she franticly tried to stop a bloodied dark blond woman from bleeding out. A man with light blue hair cried as he held the woman's hand._

"_Take care of Daemon please Ella. Your brother is so fragile at hart…"~_

_~ Kino Hibari Blinked up at her with a staff aimed at his chest.~_

_~ In a beautiful field filled with grass and exotic flowers a boy stands beside her holding her hand. His dark blue hair swirled around him as the wind caches it. He turns and smiles at her. _

"_Found you my love."~_

Estelle sat up in bed and gasped as she clutched her blanket to her chest. Sighing she closed her eyes and fell back. The dreams where to real, they seamed like memories more than dreams.

**Reaction**

Kino Hibari blinked up at Estelle dumfounded. When he had launched a surprise attack at her to see how her training was going she had executed a complex series of moves with her staff that dumped him on his ass. It was something only a master of the weapon could do.

What an odd reaction.

**Normal**

Estelle was well aware that something was different about her. Something that hadn't been before her little jaunt as a lab rat.

Normal people weren't supposed to be able to see things before they happened.

Normal people couldn't use a weapon they never handled be for like a professional.

Normal people didn't see what she was beginning to think where past lives in there dreams.

Normal, when was she ever going to be that?

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked this chapter please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And hear is chapter five. After this chapter will be Mukuro's chapter. I know some people are wandering when he would show up to stay, it likely wont be until the he was originally introduced in the Manga. But I will give him a chapter next because he dose need to be introduced in the story soon. Now on with the chapter.**

**School**

When her new Okaa-San said she was going to be transferred to a new school Estelle panicked a bit. Her last experience of the hell called school was not only unpleasant but horrifying. Being a child of rich parents like she used to be made her a big target for most of the unpleasant sort of people. Hopefully this school wouldn't allow teachers to belittle there students or not care if said students made gangs and did drugs on the premises.

**Protected**

Little Estelle didn't know that Kyoya would never allow someone he cared for ( not that he showed it ) to be hurt in anyway in his territory. Any students who had the slightest inclination to make her even a little uncomfortable found themselves in the emergency room with blunt force trauma.

**Uniform**

Estelle was a bit uncomfortable having to where such a short skirt all day. Her previous school didn't care if you even came to school much less what you where dressed in. she did however like the fact that she was allowed to carry her retractable staff. ( those who protested where soon admitted to the hospital via Kyoya Hibari's Tonfas )

**Class**

The classes where surprisingly well planed and Estelle liked them a lot. She had always been a good student ( even if her old school didn't give a flying one ) and like learning new things. Her class mates where pleasant if not a little distant. Now if only she could find out why everyone cringed every time someone said her last name.

**Friends**

Estelle had never had friends. The closest thing she had ever had was a girl in her old school who talked to her occasionally and that had only been to copy her homework. So she was a bit surprised when a girl named Hana ( who was two years below her ) asked her if she wanted to hang out sometime. ( she said that she didn't act like the rest of monkeys whatever that meant ) She was happy that she had found a friend even if she had too put up with a total innocent named Kyoko Sasagawa. ( she thought Sasagawa-San had a brother in her grade but wasn't to shore ) To be fair she wasn't a bad person or anything it was just the fact that she condemned violence even to the point of not defending herself that got on her nerves. Estelle also made a friend in Tsunayoshi Sawada. At first she thought he was just another slacker who thought he could getaway with just scraping by in life. That was until she herd him mumbling that he 'wouldn't amount to anything anyway' when a teacher berated him ( they where standing in the hall way ) for getting an answer wrong even after they went over the formula for it several times. Estelle had went over to him and offered to tutor him. At first he declined stating that it would just be a waste of her time until she had asked if he wanted to prove the teachers and students who laughed at him wrong. He had finally agreed after thinking on it for a few minutes. Not long after she started tutoring him they became friends.

**Middle School**

The year was a good one and Estelle was happy for the first time in her relatively short life. What she didn't know was all the action and drama that would happen when she started middle school or that her life turned upside down in her third year. Late she would look back and say that that year and all the ones that fallowed it where worth everything she had endured the first ten years of her life.

**A/N: And done. Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok this is chapter six. It is actually Mukuro's chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Confusion**

In the exact moment that the scientists finally completed the experimentation on him Mukuro's mind was flooded with memories. It was painful and at first he just pushed the memories back only picking those that would help him now and bringing them to the forefront. It was later when he and several others where resting from there recent escape when he decided to look at them. To his surprise the memories where of his past lives. One thing stuck out more than anything in them. It was a woman who seemed to be in all his lives. She was always important in all of them. In his first she was his wife, in his second life she was a wife of a rival, the third life she was a childhood sweetheart, in his forth life she was a good friend and lover, in his fifth life she had been a noble lady and he her servant and friend and in his sixth and last life she was a caretaker of his when he was a child and she a teen. It seemed that in all his lives that he loved her though.

It confused him greatly however that she always seemed to leave him in the end.

**Found**

In the next several months afterward he never was able to forget her and he wondered whether she was reborn as well. Deciding that she probably was he started trying to track her at night when he wasn't busy trying to take down minor mafia families. It took a while but he eventually found her. She was in Japan and appeared to be his age. Her soul was just as bright as he remembered.

**Jealousy **

It was when he finally contacted her in her dreams that he felt jealousy for the first time. For some strange reason she appeared to be seeing her past lives in her sleep as well as what he thought was glimpses of what will be. The thing that triggered this emotion was her past life as the first generation cloud guardian of the Vongola's wife. He saw her love of the man and the fact that she bore him several children. For some reason that made him incredibly angry.

Jealousy left a bitter taste in his mouth.

**Rival**

It seemed that he had a rival in this life. Worse yet was that she lived with the boy. It was strange but he swore he had felt the boys soul before. His looks rang a alarm bell in his head as well. What life did he meet him in? damn, it was setting him on edge. Something in the back of his mind just screamed that he needed to be careful around the boy and that he was a serious rival.

**Peeping Tom**

He probably should have felt bad that he often saw things that he knew she would have smacked him for should she have known he was there. The first time he saw her undressing it was an accident he turned bright day glow red but the most telling thing was, he didn't leave. The second and third time where accidents to but he never left. Though he did pass out and wake up in his own body with a bloody nose when he popped in and found her in the shower. In two years that would give him big problems and he would probably need cold shower's regularly.

He idly wondered if he could be called a peeping tom.

**A/N: And hear is chapter six. Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And hear is the seventh chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Discipline**

It had only been a few months in to the school year when the Disciplinary Comity was formed by Kyoya. Estelle wasn't that surprised when she herd of it. Her adoptive brother was rather strict with rules. It did however surprise her when he came up to her during lunch one day about a month after the creation of the comity and handed her a box. Glancing at him in curiosity she proceeded to open it. Inside was a new uniform. Their was a black fitted jacket, a regular wight dress shirt, a red tie, a black midd-thigh length pleated skirt, black spandex shorts and knee length black lace up steal toe boots. Looking at it blankly she shifted her eyes to Kyoya and rose an eyebrow. In response he smirked and held up a red ribbon. Reaching out Estelle took it and examined the wrighting an one side of it in gold thread. _Namimori disciplinary comity 3__rd__ seat. _Surprise flickered in her eyes and she glanced back at Kyoya only to find him gone.

Grate now people would avoid her even more.

**Introduction**

Estelle was not overly concerned when she was called into the new disciplinary comity's room the next day. Kyoya had told her last night after dinner that he would be introducing her to everyone today. Before she entered she looked down at herself making shore that everything was in place. Her uniform was impeccable, the retractable staff of hers was hidden under her skirt and in a holster, her light brown hair was held in a tight braid in the back with only her bangs and top hair ( it still stuck up in the back, Damn cowlick ) escaping and her badge was pinned to her right sleeve. Nodding to herself she opened the door and stepped in.

The room was not crowded. There was only about ten people in the room including Kyoya. All seemed to have the same hair stile to. Estelle idly wondered if Kyoya chose the hair stile, he didn't have that grate of a fashion sense. Plastering a small smile on her face she walked up to Kyoya and stopped bowing several feet away. She kept eye contact though, he was kind of like a wolf that way. If he sensed fear he would pounce. She waited till he nodded back at her and then straitened.

"This Omnivore is my adoptive sister, dose anyone question her right to be 3rd seat?" Kyoya asked looking around the room.

It was telling that no one spoke up.

**Vice President**

Estelle was happy to see that Tetsuya Kusakabe was the vice president. She had met him when she came to stay with the Hibari's. He was always vary polite to her, though she did wish she knew why he started so bad when Kyoya called her little sister ( which was said sarcastically ).

**Startle**

Estelle didn't mean to startle Tsuna so badly when she came to tutor him after school. She hadn't know that he had apparently herd of Kyoya and was deathly afraid of him.

_Opps. _

**A/N: And that's it for the seventh chapter. I wanted to ask people to please review. I want to know what people think of the story. I don't care if it criticizes me or not but I want to know. I cant change my wrighting if no one tells me what's wrong with it after all. It also helps motivate me to wright the next chapters. So please review and thank you for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was board and decided to wright this up. I might just pause this story. No one seams to be reading it and I have another story that I could work on. I only have about five or six reviews for this so… I think I will only work on it when I feel like it. If people ask for another chapter sooner I might put one up. But like I said my other story is more popular and has more reviews so it takes priority. Now that that's out of the way hear is chapter eight. **

**Crush**

Estelle had a problem. A big nasty problem that she couldn't solve. She had a _crush. _Oh, how she despised that word. Most of the girls in he class giggled and sighed about their crushes but she cursed hers in her head. She had only just realized what the fuzzy happy feeling was on her last birthday. ( she was thirteen now ) normally she would just ignore it and the person who caused it but damn it she couldn't this time.

Damn why did she have to have a crush on Kyoya. Wile it was true that neither of them had thought of each other as siblings ( though they often teased people with the thought ) or even family it would still cause problems. Like oh I don't know…

That he was her adoptive brother.

She was starting to hate fluffy feelings.

**Trouble**

She knew it was asking for trouble when she started avoiding being alone with him.

**Suspicion**

Kyoya Hibari had a sinking suspicion that Estelle was avoiding him. Or at least being alone with him. She practically ran out of any room he was in when she noted that no one ells was around. He knew she would normally ether tell him if he did something wrong or just swing at him with her staff if he did something that made her angry so he was at a loss when she just ignored him.

**Annoyed**

Kyoya quickly became annoyed when he could barley even get a word in when she reported to him. Estelle would just hand him her report, tell him of any trouble makers and then proceed to flee the room.

His patients was slipping.

**Blush**

Estelle knew that she had it bad when she accidentally caught Kyoya training in the courtyard at home without a shirt and blushed a cherry red.

She hadn't even known she could blush that red.

**Cornered**

After two months of avoidance Kyoya finally had enough and cornered Estelle after school and proceeded to fight her until she finally cracked and said what was bothering her.

He didn't expect what eventually came out but…

He couldn't deny that he was pleased.

**Confession**

Estelle never meant to confess anything. Especially not in that way.

"Why are you suddenly acting like a Herbivore?" a tonfa was blocked with a staff.

"I am not damn it!" another tonfa was barley avoided cracking the tree behind her.

"You run away from me all the time and cannot even look me in the eye. Perhaps I had given you the title of Omnivore wrongly?" the tonfas suddenly sped up and she narrowly avoided getting her brain splattered across the cement.

"I avoided you because I cant stand that I have a damn crush on you! You're my adoptive brother for crying out loud!" Estelle shouted angrily as she swung her staff at him so fast it blurred. He blocked it with both Tonfas and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Woa"

"Fuck."

**Happiness**

Estelle was a bit happy that he didn't seem to care that she had a crush on him but she was allso a bit depressed that he ignored it. So she was a bit surprised when he buried his tonfa into one of the juniors heads when the pour guy asked her out. He then proceeded to tell every one that the next person who asked his Mate out would be bitten to death.

Is it bad that that filled her with happiness?

**Omake:**

**Mukuro's anger**

To say Mukuro was angry when he found out that the birdy clamed _his _little soul mate as a mate was an understatement. It would have been comparable to calling the Vendicare minor annoyances.

It was no wonder that an entire mafia family disappeared that night.

When the Vendicare showed up sometime later they wondered why it looked a more viscous than any of his other massacres.

**A/N: And that's a wrap. I hope you liked it and again just to make shore everyone understands, this story will be updated when I feel like it. I don't have many reviews so I don't see why it should take precedence over my other one. ( which has more reviews. ) so if you want it to be updated faster than please show that you like it or even if you see something wrong with it. Ill try to fix it if I can. Anyway than you for reading. Please Review. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I'm So Sorry it took so long to wright this chapter up. I was stuck on both of my stories for a while so no new chapters where written. But my plot bunny just came back ( it just fell into my head when I was watching Zena ( Has anyone ever seen that show? ) and I started on this chapter. Just so you know Estelle is not going to be a tenth gen. guardian. I just cant work her in and I hate making up new guardian's. I have played with a fue thoughts but their is nothing concrete yet. While I wrote this I listened to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars. **_

**Contract**

Estelle never thought that she would be in this situation but some how she was. She was sitting in a small office with her family and Kyoya with her. To be more precise she was sitting in a notaries office. Why was she sitting there?

Because, Kyoya wanted to make a contract. Not just any contract…

A betrothal contract. ( she was surprised that they still used them )

Why? Well that was simple Kino Hibari her Tou- San had pointed out that they where not married yet so Kyoya could not in all fairness call her his mate. ( The tantrum, and I do mean tantrum, that fallowed was something that would scar her for the rest of her life )

She still wanted to hit him with her staff but thought better of it. Her Okaa - san had it covered. She doubted that Kino would sleep on anything but the couch for a year.

But back to the problem, after word Kyoya asked ( Read, Demanded ) that they get a betrothal contract ( he had herd of them from his history books )

She was honestly surprised that no one objected this. Than again with Kyoya looking like he would kill anyone who dared look like they would object maybe it was a good thing that the elder Hibari's just went along with it.

**Sign Your Life Away**

As Estelle put the pen onto the paper to sign her name she was distinctly aware that she was signing her life away. If Kyoya wanted to he could even demand that she give him a child a soon as it was physically possible. But it was the only contract that would work with the fact that she was for all intense and purposes still the Hair to the Spade line. She was the only one left now. ( Her biological father died some time ago thanks to a jealous lover ) Sighing she quickly sprawled her name on the line.

She would trust Kyoya, He only ever protected her so she doubted that he would demand anything she wasn't willing to give.

She never knew that the contract would be the linchpin that would change the world.

If she had she may have actually read the entirety of the contract and not just skimmed over it.

Then again fate always had a funny way of working out in the end.

**The ' Talk ' Revised**

Many girls and boys around the world would agree that ' The Talk ' was one of the most embarrassing things that would scar them for their entire life. Estelle would half agree with them if she had never gotten the second 'Talk'. Having someone you consider a mother and would someday be your in-law tell you everything you never really wanted to know about their married life was not only embarrassing and scaring but something you wish they invented brain bleach for.

If Estelle every heard anything about 'how much men from the Hibari family have a police girl fetish.' she was going to have to get therapy. She already couldn't look her Tou - San or Kyoya in the face anymore.

Sometimes she wished she didn't have eidetic memory.

**Safe**

If there was one thing that she was glad for signing the contract for it was the fact that it made her feel safe. Kyoya would do anything in his power to make sure that she was safe and sound no mater the cost. While she wasn't one who liked being considered a damsel to be saved, ( in fact anyone who said that was likely to have their teeth knocked in courtesy of her fist ) she did like feeling safe. In her childhood she never felt safe so it was a new thing for her.

It was odd but it was good.

**War Raging On**

In a small rundown room in a old building a Bluenette woke with a howl of grief. His soul mate was Betrothed! The teen growled and grabbed his head. He would not allow her to marry That Boy. She was his! She would be with him when the world burned with his hate.

_**A/N: And finished! This is the last part of the first ark. Witch was before the Anime stated. The next chapter should be when the first episode starts. Oh and don't worry Tsuna will be slightly smarter than he is in the Anime ( not that much though ) I'm Thinking of pairing Tsuna with Chrome ( don't know if I spelled that wright my Auto correct sometimes messes up on names ) If not her than it will be a male. I cant stand most of the female characters. I'm not going to get into that right now though because I will rant for half a page if I do. Just so you don't ask I already have a affinity for Estelle's flames. Hint, She has two. If anyone wants to guess please PM me. I wont answer if its in a review. It would ruin the surprise for any one ells. I hope you liked it and please review! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I feel bad for not updating for a while so This is my second chapter tonight . This will also be the start of the Anime ( which I have only seen parts of so if I get something wrong please tell me. ) Now while this is KHR so it dose have Tsuna in it, it dose not revolve around him! If that upsets you I am sorry but I will not change that. Now onto the story. Oh I forgot, I Do not own anything but my OC and whatever parts of the plot that you don't recognize. So don't take me to court K? **_

**The Amazing Captain Under… No Wait That's Not Wright**

Estelle privately wondered what Kyoya was going to do when he saw this. Tsunayoshi Sawada had ran into the school yard ( way to fast to be normal ) In his underpants ( and was His Head ON Fire?) and asked Kyoko Sasagawa out…

Which had then resulted in this, Pure pandemonium.

She could just feel a migraine coming on.

**Paperwork **

She had been wright. Several hours and one stack of paperwork later. She had a migraine.

Speaking of why did she even have paperwork?

The world may never know. Cos, she sure as hell didn't.

**Gym Dual **

Watching her part time student ( she still tutored him ) rip out the kendo captions hair ( in his underpants, Again. ) Estelle had the distinct feeling something was up. Tsuna would never do anything like he did this morning and frankly she thought he would have run out on the challenge ( she used that term lightly ) the caption issued. She didn't like being out of the loop and she defiantly was right now. Oh well she would find out later. Right now though she had to stop Kyoya from bashing everyone in the vicinity's teeth in. of coarse she would half to offer something to appease him. Maybe she could take a nap with him. He liked that.

**Of Names And Families**

Finding out that Tsuna was now an Hair to a Mafia family was a bit surprising. ( The Name of it nearly gave her a headache for some reason, not to mention the flashes of half forgotten dreams ) Finding out that his new tutor ( though she would still come around to help now and then ) was one of the Arcobaleno was disorienting. She had herd of them during her time as a lab rat for a minor Family. Seven mearical Baby's who where top assassins. Quite honestly the man ( Baby ) terrified her. He was one of those people who will play you like a foul and you would never even know it. He would manipulate you into doing just about anything he wanted. And that scared her. Estelle knew she was smart. She was only months away from graduating high school at only seventeen but, she knew that that child was smarter. Not to mention he was years ahead of her in the art of trickery.

What worried her more however was his reaction to her title. Usually she didn't use it but she had mentioned it to Tsuna, Who unfortunately introduced her by it.

After all where could he have herd of the Spade Lordship?

And why did he look so confused?

_**A/N: Done! Well I'm going to bed. Its 5:35 am and im dead tired but I had put this off for so long I felt bad about it. I hope you liked it. I know its small but it is more of an introduction of certain characters than anything ells. Their is several thing's in hear that will be explained later ok? If I don't answer a question in a review it means that it will be answered in a few chapters. Any way please Review and have a good night!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'M ALIVE! I'm soooo sorry for taking so long to get this out. I just haven't had that much of an interest in anything and plus its spring. ( or at least the beginning of Spring ) and my allergies have decided I have had a nice long brake and have come back with vengeance. Meaning everything is spinning and on top of that I have a fucking infection. So I'm not in a good mood right now. ( I have an appointment with the dentist Wednesday so hopefully I will be better soon. ) anyway I had a flash of inspiration ( or that could be the fever talking ) and decided to wright this up. I hope you like it as it explains some things that are mentioned in previous chapters. **

**Disclaimer: ( Author pushes out a protesting Tsuna out on stage. ) Why do I have to…. ( a click of a gun being loaded is herd ) Hiiii! All right! InTheDarkestHours owns only her own character and the pieces of the plot you don't recognize. Please don't shoot me Reborn! Hiii! ( Tsuna runs off stage followed by a baby on a green hand glider with a yellow pacifier ) **

**Found Heir **

Reborn was rather disappointed when he first got a look at the new Vongola Heir. The boy was rather inverted, horrible at sports, couldn't walk on a flat surface without tripping, and had absolutely no back bone. Though it could have been worse. His grades while not the best where somewhere in the middle of the class. Apparently he had received tutoring form an upperclassmen for some years. When he actually met Tsuna, Reborn was surprised at the fact that he actually put up a bit of a fight on the whole ' Inheriting a Mafia Famiglia' Thing. He also put up a rather good argument.

" First of all even if my Dad ( the dumb idiot that he is ) is in the mafia than why cant he simply take over. Further more I am a Civilian. I don't know how to fight and I don't know your world why would I be picked? Surely their was at least one person who could inherit it besides me?"

Reborn thought this was probably because of the tutor. From Iemitsu's ( admittedly un-detailed ) reports Tsunayoshi Sawada was shown as a complete moron _This _Tsuna however while having his bad parts ( Clumsy, No -Good at sports And Antisocial ) was rather Smart. Again he was sure that this was the tutor's doing. ( which he was actually thankful for, though he would never admit it he was fearing The boy would be another Dino. )

Whatever he was expecting from said tutor however was completely blown out of his mind however when he met Sixteen Soon - To - Be - Seventeen year old Estelle Hibari. The young woman was about Five foot Six Inches tall with long brown hair and Peculiar Purple eyes. Looking up at the girl he felt honest confusion for the first time in a long time.

Why had no one told him that the Spade Heir was hear?

Did no one know? If so…

What if Damon Spade found out?

Reborn visibly shuddered. Yes they ( The Pacifier Holders ) knew he was alive and causing trouble. If he found out one of his descendents lived ( The others being killed by various families for payback ) well it wouldn't be pretty. The girl would likely be taken and forced to continue the line with someone he approved.

Damn this job just got a hell of a lot more complicated.

**Phone call**

" The Spade Heir you say?"

"…"

"Yes that could become a problem. But for now lets leave it. I need an Heir. Tsuna must be trained. And if he is as close to her as you think than it would be a good idea to protect her. After all we cant have someone with Vengeance clouding their Judgment take over. Do your best."

"… .."

" Oh? Smoking Bomb Hayato? I see. I'll send him over then."

"…"

" Goodnight Reborn"

A Large tanned hand sat down a expensive looking home phone and then raised up to prop up a chin. A old distinguished looking man sat at a large expensive looking desk gazing at the portraits of his predecessors. His eyes turned to one specifically. The man in the portrait was rather young attractive looking man with bright blond hair and narrow dark blue eyes.

" Well Vongola Primo what would you think of what this Famiglia has become? Relying on a Civilian child to lead the next Generation." The old man asked to himself.

If you looked close it looked almost as if a painful expression crossed the painted eyes of the portrait.

**Information**

Reborn had used some of his contacts to get Estelle's Full personal information. He gazed wearily at it as if he was Expecting it to bite. The person who handed it over had said that it wasn't all that pleasant but wasn't the worst they had ever seen. But it was enough to make him a bit reluctant to read it. Grumbling a bit to himself he grabbed the file and flipped it open to the first page and began to read.

**Name: **Estelle Spade ( now Hibari )

**Age: **16

**Height: **5 Foot 6 In.

**Decent: **Half - Japanese, Quarter - Italian and Quarter - English

**Skin tone: **Light

**Hair length and Color: **Hip length, Light brown ( has family curse of the cowlick )

…..

It went on with personal traits and such. Speed reading Reborn got to the part that chilled him.

**Parental Information: **_**I worn you that this made me sick when I found out. Read it at your own risk Reborn. **_

**Mother: **Akime Spade nee Kurohiko

**Occupation: **popular TV Star. _**Also a Trophy Wife.**_

**Genealogy: **Distantly Related to the acting Hime of House Kuroyume.

**Status: **Alive. Trying to get guardianship of Estelle again. All attempts have met with failure.

**Father: **Hadrian Spade

**Occupation: **Owner of several companies, Head of The Spade Family

**Genealogy: **Descended directly from Daemon Spade and his Wife Elena. Also descended from a Previous Cloud Pacifier holder. _**Not the current one. **_

**Status: **Dead. Murdered by his wife's jealous lover.

**Side note: **Eight years ago his only child ( and Heir ) Estelle was kidnapped by the El Toro Famiglia and experimented on. After being rescued in one of their facilities in Tokyo, Japan by Kino Hibari her guardianship was transferred over to the cop with little resistance from either parent. No one is quite sure what happened to her in the span of months she was experimented on only that whatever it was barley effected her physically. ( except that her vitality went threw the roof ) it can only be concluded that the experiments themselves where on her Dyeing Will Flames. The small amount of notes found on the experiments point to it.

Reborn winced lightly as he read the last part. That was bad. He had gotten conflicting feelings on her DWF. Almost like two conflicting elements where smashing together inside her body. If she ever used them without the proper training…

Well the last time something like it was seen the person Killed everyone in a 400 foot radios and leveled all the surrounding buildings.

Not to mention that they themselves died in the blast.

Damn this job just kept getting more annoying.

**Shadow And Light**

A shadow sat in the darkness of a corner in the small room of Estelle Hibari. The shadow had been their for two hours watching the girl on the bed sleep. Finally as the clock struck two am the shadow moved into the moon light making its way to the girl on the bed. The now moonlit shade stopped at the foot of the bed and looked down to the girl.

The figure sighed lightly as he for it was a he brushed a strand of light blue hair from his face and looked down on the sleeping figure of his descendent.

The Vongola was Stupid if he thought that he didn't have a way to find out everything that went on in the Vongola Headquarters. As soon as he heard that one of his descendents where alive he had hurried to find them. He hadn't taken in to consideration that the descendent would be female. Not to mention…

She looked almost just like his sister.

Ella Spade.

Hell she was even engaged or rather Betrothed to a brat that looked suspiciously like Alaude. Just give The Kid blond hair and blue eyes and he could be the Bird brains twin.

Smirking lightly he toyed with the idea of taking her and running. But knew that it would giveaway that he had a way to listen in to conversations that he wasn't supposed to know happened. So he decided to just leave her hear for now.

As he left the house Daemon Spade stopped to wonder if his slightly unhinged second cousin had a little double running around. The brat was obsessed with Ella so it would only make sense if another one was running around somewhere. Snickering lightly to himself he wondered if he could find a way to watch the fireworks if another brat was running around. If this Kyoya Hibari was anything like Alaude than he would also suck at detecting illusions and would try to kill the Brat the second he hit on the girl.

He had to find a way to see that. He had been missing the entertainment from 400 years ago.

**Omake: **

**Mukuro Find's Out About The Contract**

Mukuro Rukudo the destroyer of multiple Mafia Famiglia's was finally in Vendicare Prison. And it was in part thanks to Kyoya Hibari. Why? You ask. Because after finding out that his beloved sole mate ( Estelle Shudders in the middle of her morning exercise and looks around suspiciously ) had a betrothal contract to the Skylark he was so enraged that he went out to destroy a minor family and got caught in a trap he could have avoided if he had actually been paying attention.

And that was how Mukuro ended up in Vendicare.

Kyoya was sill wondering why he was sent flowers from many different Mafia family's to this day.

**A/N: And done. Well I hope you liked it and it answered some of the questions I know you guys have. God I think this is actually the longest chapter I've made for this story. Anyway it took me four hours so you better like it. And I have a beta for my other story so would anyone be willing to beta this one? I know my grammar suck's ( I blame my teachers because when I went to them for help they said and I quote ' computers have spell check now.' I wonder if I can sue for that. ) so if anyone would be willing to help out that would be nice. Anyway thank you for reading. If you have any questions feel free to PM me. Please Review as it lights a fire under my ass to get another chapter going. ( in other words I'm lazy ) I'm going to bed and hoping that tomorrow the room doesn't spin when I move. Bye! **


End file.
